The transportation of items within pneumatic carriers traveling through pneumatic tubes is well known. Examples of such designs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,947 to Valerino Sr. et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,677 to Fratello et al.
Typically, pneumatic carriers are either of the type having two mating halves that are hinged together on one side or of the type having a solid cylinder with one or both of the ends openable. For convenience, the two design will hereinafter be referred to as side opening and end opening carriers, respectively. Normally, a latch or spring loaded detent of some type is used to hold the carrier in the closed position.